soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Varjoklaani
Varjoklaani (engl. ShadowClan) on kissoista koostuva ryhmä, joka elää soissa ja havumetsissä. Varjoklaani on nimetty sen perustajan, Varjotähden mukaan. Kuvaus : Varjoklaani on vaikuttanut aina olevan klaaneista synkin ja pahamaineisin. Tämä paha maine on tullut vuosien saatossa kun Varjoklaanissa on ollut useita julmia päälliköitä kieroine mielineen ja katkerine juonineen. Varjoklaanilaiset ovat hieman ylimielisiä, ylpeitä ja lojaaleita, mutta heidät on helppo nähdä taistelunnälkäisinä, kunnianhimoisina ja riitaisina. Uskotaan, että heidän sydämensä ovat kylmentyneet heidän reviirillään puhaltavasta viileästä tuulesta. Vaikka Varjoklaanin rajut soturit ja vihamieliset päälliköt ovat saaneet klaanille pahan maineen, Aamutähti sai Tulitähden uskomaan ettei Varjoklaani aina ollut epäreilu ja julma, miltä se nykyään näyttää. :Varjoklaanin reviiri on pienempi kuin muiden, ja heillä on vähemmän riistaa. Varjoklaanilaiset ovat muita parempia vaanimisessa ja he ovat loistavia metsästämään yöaikaan. He syövät tavallista riistaa, mutta myös sammakoita ja liskoja. Oikein pahan nälän aikaan varjoklaanilaiset saattavat syödä rottia läheisestä Haaskalasta, mutta siitä seuraa usein paljon tauteja ja monet kissat kuolevat. Reviiri Metsässä thumb *'Leiri' - Tumma, hyvin piilossa oleva kuoppa, joka on varjoisa. Sitä ympäröi piikikkäät ja kovat karhunvatukkapensaat. *'Klaanikivi' - Kivi, jonka päältä päällikkö kutsuu klaanin koolle. *'Haaskala' - Kaksijalkojen kaatopaikka, jossa vaanivat sairaudet ja rotat. *'Ukkospolun tunneli' - Varjoklaanin kissat voivat kulkea tästä helposti ja turvallisesti, eikä heidän tarvitse ylittää Ukkospolkua *'Palanut vuorivaahtera' - Muinainen puu, johon osui salama monia vuodenaikoja sitten. Oppilaat koulutetaan täällä metsästämään yöllä aluskasvillisuudessa. Järvellä thumb *'Leiri' - Lähempänä kaksijalkoja kuin vanhassa metsässä, mutta hyvin piilossa ja vaikea hyökätä. *'Kaksijalanpesä' - Asuttu pesä, jossa myös kaksi kotikisua. *'Kaksijalkojen polku' - Viherlehden aikana kaksijalat kulkevat polkua pitkin. *'Kaksijalkojen viherlehtipaikka' - Toinen paikka, jossa kaksijalat ovat Viherlehden aikana. Ne sytyttävät tulen, mutta jättävät jälkeensä paljon ruokaa. Historia Erikoisseikkailut Moth Flight's Vision Keltahampaan salaisuus Pitkätähden kosto Väärätähden lupaus : Eräässä kokoontumisessa Leopardijalka kertoo Siniturkille, miten Varjoklaanin uusi oppilas, Rikkotassu joutui tappeluun toisen kissan kanssa ja Tammisydämen täytyi mennä väliin estääkseen sen. : Setritähti, Varjoklaanin päällikkö, ilmoittaa kokoontumisessa, että hiirenkorvan aika on tuonut lämpöä ja saalista, mutta kotikisut kulkevat rajoilla useammin. Kun Mäntytähti uhkailee muita klaaneja, Varjoklaani vastaa etteivät he ole olleet lähelläkään Myrskyklaanin rajaa. Sinitähden tarina : Myrskyklaanin hyökkäyksen jälkeen Varjoklaani, että he maksavat vahingot Tuuliklaanille. : Kokoontumisessa Varjoklaani ilmoittaa Risaturkin ottavan varapäällikön paikan, kun Kivihammas muuttaa klaaninvahhimpien pesään. Myös Salviaviiksellä on uusi oppilas, mutta hänen nimeään ei mainita kokoontumisessa. Oppilaan oletetaan olevan Keltahammas. : Seuraavassa kokoontumisessa Varjoklaani ilmoittaa uuden parantajan, Keltahampaan, jonka Siniturkki näki viime kokoontumisessa. Tulitähden tehtävä : Aamutähti, muinaisen Varjoklaanin päällikkö, kieltäytyy tukemasta Taivasklaania. : Kokoontumisessa Mustatähti ilmoittaa, että Varjoklaanin reviirillä on enemmän kaksijalkoja ja hirviöitä, kuin tavallisesti. Hän on myös nimennyt uuden soturin, Keltaturkin. : Aamutähti antaa Lehtitähdelle elämän. Aamutähti kertoo Tulitähdelle, että hän ja muut päälliköt luulivat, että Taivasklaani piti ajaa pois metsästä, mutta myöntää, että se oli virhe. Vatukkatähden myrsky Klaanien laki Path of Stars The Prophecies Begin Villiin luontoon Tuli ja jää Salaisuuksien metsä Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku Pimeyden hetki : Varjoklaanista tulee Jokiklaanin kanssa Tiikeriklaani, jota johtavat Leoparditähti ja Tiikeritähti. Tiikeriklaania vastaan nousee Leijonaklaani ja Veriklaani. Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu Aamunkoi : Kaksijalat tuhoavat Varjoklaanin leirin. Myrskyklaani pelastaa klaanin kissat. Tapahtuman jälkeen Mustatähti suostuu lähtemään pois metsästä. Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku Kolmikon mahti Näkö Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans Mangat The Rise of Scourge Tigerstar and Sasha Into the Woods Escape from the Forest Return to the Clans Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need Graystripe's Adventure Kadonnut soturi : Kun Harmaaraitaa pidetään kotikisuna, hän alkaa muistelemaan soturina olemista. Näihin arvokkaisiin muistoihin kuuluu taistelut Varjoklaania ja Veriklaania vastaan. Soturin paluu : Varjoklaanin kissoja on kokoontumisessa, kun Harmaaraita palaa takaisin. Lyhyttarinat Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Warriors App Merkittävät asemat Päälliköt : Lista päälliköistä Varapäälliköt : Lista varapäälliköistä Parantajakissat : Lista parantajista Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * White Tail nimesi Varjoklaanin. Tekijöiden lausuntoja * Vaikka Vicky ei usko, että Varjoklaanilla on erityinen alueellinen aksentti, hän kuvittelee että monet heistä kuulostavat brittiläiseltä näyttelijältä, Alan Rickmanilta.Vickyn Facebook-sivu * Kate sanoo, että Varjoklaanin kissojen yleinen koko on keskikokoinen ja suuri.Katen blogi Lähteet ja sitaatit cs:Stínový klande:SchattenClanen:ShadowClanes:Clan de la Sombrafr:Clan de l'Ombrelt:Šešėlio klano katėsnl:SchaduwClanpl:Klan Cieniaru:Племя Тенейit:Il Clan della Tenebra Luokka:Kissaryhmät ja klaanit